walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Flores (Fear)
Celia Flores is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the mother of Luis and the adoptive mother of Thomas Abigail. She served as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 2. Overview Celia is extremely religious, seemingly to the point of zealotry and insanity. Her belief is that the dead have always walked amongst the living and the undead are nothing new. Instead, Celia sees them as what comes after death and creatures that simply can't help what they are or their hunger and sees humanity still in them. In her view of the world, the undead are not the monsters, rather the people that kill them are. Unless a walker is killed, she does not consider that person truly dead and considers killing one or preventing someone from becoming a walker as an act of murder and the killer the true monster in the situation. This twisted view of the world causes her to protect the undead at any cost, poisoning to death over twenty innocent people who considered her actions unholy and evil. As seen by her conversation with Daniel Salazar, Celia did not see this as an act of murder as she was protecting her "children" and the people were not really dead in their reanimated state. Instead, Celia stated that the ones who killed the priest and his parishioners were Madison's group, not her. Celia states at one point that "this is not apocalypse. This is our beginning Nicholas. The end of death itself. Life eternal." Unlike most people who called the zombies things like the undead or the Infected, Celia preferred to use the terms Them and The Changed Ones as well as their names if she knew them. Celia is known to have disapproved of Victor Strand from the beginning and it was only when he planning to commit suicide to be with Thomas that she accepted him at all. After he prevented Thomas from reanimating, she lost any acceptance she had for Strand and flew into a rage at him for "killing" her "on which she took to be proof that she had been right about Strand all along. Despite her insanity, Celia has shown a great deal of compassion, trying to get Daniel to move beyond his own demons and recognizing that he was mentally ill and trying to help him in her own way. The undead she harbored were the families of her workers, seeing it as her duty to protect them from those who would harm the undead after all that her people had done for her and the Abigails over the years. She showed a great deal of care for both Thomas Abigail and Luis, the two men who were her sons by choice or blood. She also cared a great deal for Nicholas Clark, seeing him as a kindred spirit with a remarkable soul who understood and agreed with her view of the undead. Pre-Apocalypse Valle de Guadalupe, Baja California Long before the apocalypse, the Flores family had a tradition of service to the Abigails, a prominent business family living in Valle de Guadalupe. Celia served the Abigails as the family housekeeper, and took care of the Abigail heir, Thomas, who lost his birth mother in childhood. They formed a mother-son like relationship, and Thomas also befriended Celia's own son Luis. After they grow up, Luis continued the tradition by serving Thomas as his personal assistant. Season 2 "Blood in the Streets" During a flashback of Victor Strand, Celia seems to be still working for Thomas shortly before the apocalypse. During Victor's vacation at Thomas' villa, Celia served drinks to the couple, and covered Thomas' chest with his shirt to prevent him getting a sunburn. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Blood in the Streets" She is seen in a flashback serving Thomas and Victor drinks while at the estate. "Sicut Cervus" She is in charge of the estate and leads a belief that the infected are not dead but in the next stage of life. She poisoned a church congregation when they decide to leave. When the group arrives to Thomas' gated estate where Celia, Luis' mother, greets them. Strand informs her that Luis is dead. “He’s one of them now,” Strand says. “Then he’ll find his way back,” she replies. In the kitchen, Nick tells Celia that Luis asked for her when he died. Celia calmly explains that the dead have always walked amongst them. “The only difference is now we can see them,” she says. Madison overhears their conversation and later warns Celia that Nick is impressionable. Daniel gazes at photos of the dead posted at an outdoor shrine. He notices an owl carved into a tree trunk, similar to Luis' medallion. Celia posts a photo of Luis and explains that Luis' death does not faze her because he was not shot in the head. When Daniel finds the zombies in her wine cellar, he confronts Celia about it. She explains that they are all family members of people who work on the estate. As she prepares two communion wafers, Daniel realizes that she killed the parishioners with poisoned wafers. “They were killed by you,” she corrects, then urges him to make peace with his dead. Celia brings the wafers to Strand and Thomas and commends Strand for deciding to die with Thomas. She leaves the room and locks it. Nick finds Celia drinking wine in the courtyard. “They're not really dead, are they?” he asks. She shakes her head and says the infected are simply “what comes next.” "Shiva" When Thomas is shot to prevent reanimation, she slaps Victor and calls him a liar. Celia forbids Strand from burying Thomas and attacks Strand when he declares that Thomas wasn't her son. Nick manages to bring the fight to a standstill and she chastise Strand for allowing Nick to speak for him. Celia orders Strand and those he brought along with him to leave by the next sunset. Nick appears leading an infected Luis to Celia after venturing outside the estate, disguised by infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him, but she insists that Strand must leave. Celia delivers a eulogy beside Thomas' grave. After the ceremony, Celia tells Strand that it's time for him to leave as the sun is almost down. Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he's too dangerous due to his recent attack on an employee. Later, Celia brings food to Daniel, who is tied up in a storage room, and urges him to seek forgiveness from his Dead. Daniel hears Griselda's voice. After Celia leaves, Griselda's ghost appears before him. Madison implores Celia to let Strand stay. Celia refuses and tells Madison that she must learn to accept the Infected just like Nick does. Madison asks Celia to help her understand. Celia takes Madison to the cellar and enters the cell to show Madison all of her infected "children". She tells her that they're safe with her because others would deemed them monsters and try to destroy them. Madison closes the gate, locking Celia in. They stare at each other unfazed. Celia then looks at the zombie horde beginning to make their way towards her. By the time Daniel reaches the cellar, Celia has been devoured and her body is not visible to Daniel. Daniel subsequently sets the cellar and villa on fire, permanently destroying all of Celia's "children" and preventing Celia from reanimating or burning her undead corpse if she had turned. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive, Off-Screen) *Madison Clark (Caused) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) Madison locks Celia in the wine cellar and leaves her to be devoured by the walkers. *Daniel Salazar (Before Reanimation or Zombified, Caused) After finding the wine cellar, Daniel grabs some gasoline and burns the whole compound, killing all the walkers inside, among them a devoured Celia. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Celia has killed: *Priest (Caused, Alive) *Herself (Indirectly Caused) *At least 20 unnamed congregation members (Caused, Alive) *At least 6 unnamed choir boys (Caused, Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Season 2 *"Blood in the Streets" (Flashback) *"Sicut Cervus" *"Shiva" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Carmen.http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/22959-FTWD-S2-Casting-Calls-for-Ep-4 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 2, 2016) **Celia was described as "Mexican. She has lived half of her life in the United States. A strong presence with a generous spirit, who exudes wisdom and grace. She is a woman who cares for others' children as her own." *In the English subtitles for her Spanish, some words are notably capitalized such as Them and Dead when she discusses the walkers and the dead that haunt Daniel Salazar. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Mexico Category:Fear The Walking Dead